Together Forever
by emichii
Summary: Ash is finally coming back to the Kanto region! Misty eagerly awaits his arrival hoping to tell him how she feels about him. But May has her eyes on Ash too. And if that's not enough, there's someone else who wants Ash and for entirely different reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon and I know that (you do too!)**

**Emichii: This is my ash/misty fanfic. And if you don't like ash/misty fanfic then too bad, cuz they were made for each other.**

**TOGETHER FOREVER**

Chapter 1- Waiting for you…

Misty tossed and turned in her bed but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to bed. She sat up, breathing hard. _Why can't I get to sleep?_

She got up and paced her room, breathing quickly. Her calendar had the next day circled vigorously in red; it said: ASH COMES HOME!

_Ash…_Misty thought. _It's been so long…I haven't seen you for-how long? Two years? Since you went off to Hoenn… I miss you Ash…so much…every night I think 'I wonder what Ash is doing right now'…do you ever wonder the same about me?_

"Ack!" Misty cried, "There I go, daydreaming again!"

_I miss you so much…my life has never been the same since you left… Maybe…just maybe it's because…I…I…love…._

Misty slapped her hand across her forehead. "No way could I love a selfish show-off immature punk like him!" she declared.

_I…do…it's true. Face the truth, Misty….you love him…_

Misty sank down onto her bed and whispered dreamily, "I have-I have to go wait for him…so I can tell him…that…I love him…"

Misty got up again and dressed, she was going to Ash.

May watched Ash toss over in his sleep. He was so cute when he was like that. Ash snorted and said, still asleep, "I'm still here Misty…"

May frowned. _What is he dreaming about?_

"Don't go, Misty…I miss you…" Ash cried aloud.

May clenched her fists. _Who is this Misty? Who does she think she is? Ash could never like anyone else but me. Besides, I…haven't told…him yet…I know it's true…I do…_

"Hey Ash buddy, take it easy! Wake up! It's a dream!" Brock said calmly.

Ash rolled over and opened one eye, "Misty?"

Brock gave a huge sigh. "No! She's at Cerulean City now, remember? Also, we have to get going. Today, we're going back to Pallet Town!"

"Yeah!" Ash said cheerfully, in spite of himself.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cheered. _Yay! Let's go!_

May watched Ash cautiously and said, "Fine. Let's go to Pallet."

Ash smiled as he thought of home…and Misty. _Misty, I can't wait to see you again. I've missed you…How have you been?_

"We're back! We're back!" Ash cried excitedly as he saw the familiar wooden sign that said: WELCOME TO PALLET TOWN.

"Pika-pi!" _Yahoo!_

"Humph…" May grunted.

"Where's Professor Oak? I wanna go see Prof. Oak! Yaaay!" Max cried.

"Let's go to my place first, okay?" Ash said. "Then I'll take you to go see Professor Oak."

May took a brave step. She grabbed Ash's hand and said, "Let's go!"

Ash and May thundered up to Ash's house and in through the door.

"MOM! WE'RE BACK! Eh? Misty, is that you?" Ash cried.

May felt her pulse rate go faster as she saw the orange-haired girl fast asleep on the couch in the living room. _Who the heck does she think she is?_

Delia Ketchum raced into the room. She hadn't been running for a long time but nothing could make her move faster than seeing her beloved son. She gave him a big hug and smiled at May and Max.

"What happened to Misty?" Ash asked worried.

Delia smiled, "Oh, she must've missed you so much! She came here in the middle of the night at about 1am to wait for you. I insisted that she go to bed but she wanted to stay up and wait for you. I guess she just fell asleep…"

"Oh…" Ash looked at Misty sadly. _I'm just glad she remembers me._

May gritted her teeth and thought, _when Misty wakes up, she is so in for it! Ash is MINE!_

**That's it for the first chapter. Do ya like it? Oh, and about the Poke-Digi World, I'm getting lotsa reviews that I should make a serial. Who knows maybe? But I'll only write it if I get tons of REALLY convincing reviews! Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Hands off Ash!

Ash watched Misty sleeping. He hadn't seen her for so long-about two years. She had changed and hadn't changed at the same time. She was taller but than again so was he. Ash looked at Misty's face. It seemed to glow. It looked angelic. _How come she looks so different and the same at the same time? _

Misty awoke to see Ash looking down at her. "GAA!" she shrieked and jumped up.

"Hey Mist. It's only me!" Ash said cheerfully using her old nickname.

Misty suddenly remembered that she had traveled down to Pallet Town the night before.

"Oh yeah, I remember…" she gave Ash an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry I fell asleep."

She examined Ash closely. _Same messy hair, same goofy grin…he's taller, but then so am I._

"Did you have fun in Hoenn?" Misty asked enthusiastically.

"Boy did I ever!" Ash grinned.

Misty felt her heart pounding. _Don't smile like that. It absolutely kills me…ARGH! HE'S SO CUTE!_

Misty and Ash had a really interesting conversation, Misty feeling sick every single time Ash smiled. May watched them jealously.

"SICK!" she announced to herself. "Absolutely sick! This Misty is soo dead!"

May went off to her room in a bad mood.

Next morning, Ash woke up to the sound of two very familiar voices arguing in the kitchen.

"No, I'm making breakfast for Ash, May."

"I'm making breakfast, MISTY!" May fumed.

"I wouldn't want you poisoning Ash's food!" Misty said.

"Who me? You're the one who can't cook!"

"At least I'm a better cook than you!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! Brock's been giving me cooking lessons!"

"Cheat." muttered May.

"Besides, I've known Ash longer than you," Misty retorted.

"So? He likes me better than you!"

"Does not!"

"Does so!"

"Does so not!"

"Well what's there to like about you? You're hot-tempered, you're ugly, and you're fat!"

"I am so not fat, MAY!"

"Ash does like me best."

Misty looked thoughtful at this statement. "Maybe he does…" she said quietly, "but whoever he chooses is totally up to him. We can't force him to choose either one of us so he makes his own mind."

May sniffed. _Yeah, I know she's right but who is she? Miss Maturity?_

"Good morning everyone!"

"Oh _hello_ Ash!" May gushed. She ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ash blushed bright red. May went back over to the table and gave Misty a look that said, _I told you so. _Misty felt a little jealous but she said nothing except, "Hey Ash."

"Hi Mist!" Ash said happily.

Misty felt a lot better.

"Pika Pikachu!" _What about me?_

"Hi Pikachu!" Misty said cheerfully.

Pikachu had always liked Misty a lot. It jumped onto Misty's shoulder. May pretended to be just as friendly as Misty. "Yeah, Good morning Pikachu!" she added.

Pikachu gave her a wary look.

May sniffed. _She thinks she can get to Ash just because his Pikachu likes her better than me._

Misty and Ash chatted happily about Ash's trip on Hoenn all through breakfast and for most of the day. May was really ready to kill Misty.

Meanwhile, Ash was pondering his feelings fro Misty. _Yeah, I know we used to argue a lot when we were traveling together, but when I wasn't with her I missed her so much. I really can't stand to be away from her. Well, we seem to be getting on really well right now; I guess how they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder is really true._

Later that day, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi went off to do something. (Maybe they went fishing or something.)

May decided to tell Ash how she felt about him. Misty wasn't there so it was the perfect time. "Um Ash?"

"Yeah, what May?"

"Er…um…Ash, I-I-"

"Yeah what?"

"Ash…I-I think…I love-"

"HEY ASH!" Max interrupted their conversation. "Can you take me over to Professor Oak's today?"

"Okay, sure." Ash said. "Now what were you saying, May?"

"Um, I was saying…I was saying how I really really love… um…fish! Your Mum's the best cook! Plus, your mum's so nice." May cried, losing her nerve.

"Yeah. I really really love her too!" Ash added.

Unfortunately, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi overheard the conversation but misheard the words. Misty felt her blood drain. _What? Ash just told May that he loves her too! It…it can't be…why? WHY? Why did Ash have to choose her over me? Why... _Misty found herself crying. She brushed the salty tears from her face but they fell nonstop. _Why do I care if Ash loves May? I said that it was Ash's choice…why does my heart hurt so much?_

Misty covered her face in her hands and walked off slowly.

"Pika pika Pikachu chuu?" _Did Ash offend her or something?_

Togepi shook its head. "Toge Toge Priii Piii Toge pi!" _Ash doesn't return her love!_

"Pika piii!" _Oh no!_

Ash tried really really hard to get to bed. He tossed and turned but sleep would not come.

He could not stop thinking about Misty. He tried to stop thinking about her but the pressure was too strong. After a while, his mind just drifted off…

_Where am I? _Ash glanced around. There was nothing around. Just lots of mysterious people with no faces walking past.

"ARRGGHHHH!"

_Who? _Ash turned his heard swiftly. _Misty, is that you? _

Ash saw the orange-haired girl on the floor. Blood gushed from her chest, her hair was sticking to her face and her face showed the anguish of someone in dreadful pain.

"Be quiet, girl." A tall dark figure appeared. Ash couldn't see anyone, but a dark figure or shape gliding towards Misty. "I'm sure you meant no harm but I want something… and you're in my way…"

The figure reached into his pocket and pulled out…a gun? He put the gun up to Misty's head. "Don't…" Misty whispered. "ASH! Where…are you…" she cried weakly.

_I'm here! I'm here! I won't let him kill you! STOP! Whatever you're doing to Misty! Stop it right now! _Ash shouted and yelled until his throat hurt. But Misty couldn't help him. Just the helplessness of Misty stabbed Ash. His inability in help her was worse.

"Ash…where are...you…why can't hear…me? ASH!" Misty's voice was barely audible now. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_STOP! Stop that! Don't you DARE hurt Misty! _Ash couldn't speak now. He felt as though he had no voice left.

The figure pulled the trigger.

_MISTYYY!_

"MISTYYY!" Ash sat bolt up right in bed. Sweat dripped from his forehead. He felt uncomfortable. He looked down. He had wet the bed.

As Ash went to get clean sheets, the same images replayed over and over again in his mind. _Her tears. Her face. The helplessness. _Ash couldn't forget. Misty's helpless face crying for him to help her. The blood running over her clothes.

What did it all mean?

**Wow. These chapters are really short compared to the other chapters of my other fanfic. But I just love leaving things at a cliffhanger. I'm really impatient when I reading or watching something else and it ends in a cliff hanger, but I love to cliffhanger other people. Hahaha… So what do you think? It's getting deep now. Read and Review! AAML 4 Eva! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is gonna be a really really deep chapter! Why I think all this stuff is deep? I think its 'cuz I really don't take things seriously. I'm so shallow. Get it? Shallow? Deep? I made a 'funny!' **

**Anywhizzles (that's your word, Neo!), Please read and review! And enjoy! **

**HELLO SAZ! HI! **

Chapter 3- A not so happy reunion

Ash felt the sweat dripping off his face as he looked out the window into the cool clear, dark night. Suddenly, he didn't feel sleepy anymore. He put a jacket on over his pyjamas, and walked off into the night barefoot.

"_Out here in the quiet of the night..._"

He could hear singing. It was clear and sweet. Quietly, he followed the sound.

"_Beneath the stars...and moon..._"

It led to the lake nearby. Ash was feeling a bit spooked by now, but he kept walking. Then he saw the singer.

The red-haired girl sang softly. She was leaning back, looking at the sky; her feet dangling in the cold water. Ash felt his blood run cold. It was painful to see Misty now. Every single time he watched her, it reminded him of the scary scene from his dream.

He hid and watched the girl.

"_We both know we've got something on our minds...we won't admit...but it's true..._

_You look at me...I look away..._"

Misty sang quietly. She thought that she was alone in the night. She wasn't feeling very well. Singing was helping her to forget about Ash and May. But the song she was singing still made tears come to her eyes.

"_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start...I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart. Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do...I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that...I love you..."_

_  
_There was a rustling sound. Misty looked around alarmed. _Who's there? _Misty jumped up and spun around. There was no-one. The silence which followed was eerie.

Ash decided to leave Misty alone. He started to tip-toe away. As soon as he was a safe distance away, he heard someone scream. It sounded so familiar. Just like the scream in his dream.

Immediately, he turned and sped as fast as he could back to the lake. "MISTY!"

"MISTY!"

He arrived back at the lake and what he saw made him choke back tears. Misty was gone.

All he could see was her shoes and jacket. He fell down to his knees.

The tears rolled down his cheeks. Ash hugged Misty's jacket to his face. He couldn't stand the fact that Misty was gone. Missing.

Ash felt the cold wind brush against his face. His tears splashed down onto the ground, forming a puddle. Ash never felt the bitterness like this before.

The night was quiet after that scream. Except for the sound of Ash crying.

"MISTYYYY!"

When morning came, May woke up and saw that Misty's bed beside her was empty. Normally, she wouldn't have cared less. But when she noticed that the room next door- Brock and Max's room was empty, she began to worry.

Quickly, she ran up to Ash's room and flung open the door. The covers were messed up and the bed was empty. Her heart beating rapidly, she ran downstairs and felt relieved.

They were all sitting at the table eating breakfast.

_Wait a second! Where's Ash? And Misty? _

"Where's Ash and Misty?" she blurted out.

Brock looked surprised. "I thought he was still in his room! And Misty's in bed isn't she?"

Max watched for his sister's response anxiously.

"They're not here!" she wailed.

Delia dropped her fork with a clutter. "Where are they?" she gasped.

Everyone got up and ran outside, hoping they'd be there.

"Everyone spread out and look!" Brock instructed.

As May searched, she kept muttering under her breath, "Please don't tell me they eloped together! Please don't! I hate you, MISTY!"

Max ran up to the others. "I think I heard something near the lake," he reported.

All four of them ran to the lake. Delia could hear someone crying. "My baby's crying!" she cried.

That's when they all saw him. Ash was still there, from last night.

Ash was still kneeling over there. Misty's jacket in his hand, he was still in his pyjamas.

The thing that May found shocking was that he was crying.

"Ash!" Delia ran up to her son and helped him up.

Ash couldn't speak; tears were still running silently down his cheeks. He sniffed and hiccupped.

"Ash! Where's Misty? What happened? Why are you crying?" May asked urgently.

Ash slowly sank back down to the ground. He buried his face in his hands and managed to speak, breathing sharply and unevenly. "-she's-gone…"

"He looks like he's gonna die!" Max whimpered.

"Shush!" Delia leaned over her son. They had taken him back home and laid him down on the couch. Ash was still, but sniffling. He looked like he was choking on his tears.

May went up to him and spread a blanket over the figure. May put her face to Ash's and said, "Are you okay?"

Ash turned around so that his face was facing the back of the couch.

May sniffed. Brock frowned. "May, Misty's gone! She's missing! Don't you understand?" he cried.

Delia was busy on the phone. She was talking to Officer Jenny. Max was quiet. Pikachu and Togepi were there too. Pikachu was weeping silently on Ash's head. Togepi couldn't stop crying.

May was still pressuring Ash to answer her question. "Are you okay, Ash?" she hissed.

Ash couldn't handle it. He put his hands to his ears and yelled, "MISTY'S GONE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! SHE'S NOT HERE! SHE'S- missing…" Ash broke down and started to cry again.

"Now look what you did!" Brock snapped.

May snuck out the door and faced the wall. _I'm sorry, Ash… I know that you love Misty more than anyone else on the world… _thinking about it, May started to cry. _I can't believe how selfish I was… now Misty's missing and I feel like it's my fault…_

Next day:

Professor Oak and Gary had to come. There was a big hubbub around Pallet Town. Prof. Oak sat down to talk to Ash. He was feeling better- on physical terms. Inside, he still felt as if he was gonna die.

Prof. Oak knew about Misty. He knew that they both harboured feelings for each other that they hadn't realised until now. "Ash, are you going to look for her?"

Ash nodded firmly, though sadly. "I'm sorry, Professor Oak but I'm going to have to put aside training until I find Misty."

Prof. Oak understood. He stood up to leave. He patted Ash on the back. "Don't worry too much, Ash. I'm sure she's safe."

Even Ash's rival was friendlier. "I'm really sorry, Ash."

Ash was about to say that he didn't need his pity but he nodded solemnly. "Yeah…"

Ash buried his head in his hands, just like he had done so many times before since the disappearance. "I have to find Misty."

Months and months had passed since Misty's disappearance. Everyone in the Ketchum household was depressed. Especially Ash. And Pikachu. The bright energetic shine in their eyes were gone, all they did was mope around and whine. Ash had gone out billions and billions of times to find Misty. May knew from the stress he was in that Misty was the most important person in his life.

May, Brock and Max avoided Ash whenever they saw him. The thing that scared even Brock was that at night, he could hear Ash crying in his room.

May, Max and Brock had a serious discussion one day.

"Are we supposed to just stay here?" Max asked impatiently.

"Yeah. Ash said he wasn't going to go back to training until he finds Misty." May said sadly.

Brock added, "I think we should just go home. You guys should go back to Hoenn and I'll go back to Pewter city."

So it was decided. They decided they were gonna leave Ash alone.

May wiped away a tear as she thought about leaving Ash for ever.

One day, Ash was doing his usual moping with Pikachu when he heard footsteps.

_Footsteps? _He looked up and saw someone limping up to him. "Ash…" the figure cried out and collapsed.

"Misty!" Ash leapt up to the red-haired girl.

She looked so sick, as if she had had a fever and she looked as though she hadn't eaten for days. She had big bruises all up and down her arms and legs, a deep cut ran across her face. Her clothes were torn and she looked really tired.

"Misty!" Ash held her tight. Misty lay in his arms, unconscious.

Pikachu looked really scared. "Pika Pikachu!" _What if this is a trick?_

Misty managed to smile in her pain. She opened her eyes so that Ash and Pikachu could see her true Cerulean eyes.

"Misty! Don't worry! You'll be fine!" Ash cried. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes again. Turning to Pikachu, he quickly said, "Pikachu! Go get Mum!"

"Pika!" _Yes sir! _Pikachu obediently took off for Delia.

A few seconds later, Delia and Professor Oak ran up to them with Nurse Joy. Some Chansey put Misty on a stretcher and started to take her to the hospital.

Ash followed. "Ash, I think you should wait. Misty will be okay." Delia said.

"No way!" Ash broke off from his mother's grasp and ran after Misty.

**That's all for that chapter. How'd y'all like it? Was it good? Yeah, I know the characters are going through a lot of pain right now. Heheheh…**

**And Brock, May and Max will be back soon. Maybe a little too soon. Anywhizzles, you'll all have to be patient for the next chapters. I'm going away in the Easter break but as soon as I'm back, I'll update! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- I love you, Misty!

Ash wouldn't leave Misty for anything.

Since Misty remained unconscious for two whole days, he would always be sitting at her side. Even though the doctors said that she had a 99.9 of survival, Ash feared that Misty would never wake up.

One evening, Misty opened her eyes slowly. She closed them again. And then, as if in shock, she opened them and sat bolt upright in bed. Looking around, she could see Ash. He was asleep in the chair, his head resting on her bed.

Misty felt her head throb. _Ack, what the heck happened?_

She lay back down again and stared at the ceiling.

Ash felt the bed shift, quickly he looked up. "Misty! You're finally up!"

It took Ash all he had to stop himself from throwing himself at her. "I thought you were gonna die!"

Misty stared.

"It's me, Misty! It's Ash!"

Misty blinked at him. "What happened?"

Ash said, "Oh. Um, I'm really sorry but I heard someone singing at night. And then I went out to see who was singing. Then I heard you scream, and when I ran back to the lake, you were gone and it was just your shoes and jacket."

Misty looked blank. "I don't remember anything. Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital because when you came back you were all bruised and everything. I think the police are really interested in what happened to you when you disappeared."

The police were crowded around the door, trying to peer in through the window.

"I don't remember anything at all."

Ash felt his blood run cold. "Do you remember who I am?"

Misty stared at him. In the long silence that followed, Ash was about to cry. _NOOO! Misty doesn't remember me! _

"Yeah. You're Ash, right? You told me before."

_Right? What the heck? _"What did they do to you?" Ash prodded.

"Who's they?" Misty looked confused. "What's my name again?"

Ash felt tears prick at his eyes again. Luckily for him, Nurse Joy came in with Officer Jenny. "Ash, could you go outside for a second?"

For the first time in two days, Ash agreed and left the room. Misty looked wistfully at him as he left.

Ash wiped away tears that threatened to spill. He sat on one of the couches in the waiting room, staring at the door to Misty's room.

"Hey Ash."

He looked up. "Hey, you came back!"

Brock, May and Max came in and sat down next to their friend.

"We heard that Misty came back so we returned immediately." May said.

"Yeah, is she all right?" Max squeaked.

Ash buried his head in his hand. "She doesn't remember me," he said hoarsely.

Brock gave Ash a sympathetic look and Max started to whine.

"I'm sure that she'll come around soon," Brock tried to comfort Ash.

Ash shook his head. "She has come around. She's up and energetic but…she doesn't know me anymore." Ash started to cry. Brock and Max stood up to walk him back to his house.

May felt so guilty.  
She knew she should be feeling sorry for her friend, but all she was thinking was: _Great! Now that Misty doesn't remember Ash, I have a great big chance of hitting on him!_

May felt so ashamed. _Why am I so selfish? I can't believe how mean I am!_

Quietly, she snuck over to Misty's room and looked at her through the window in the door. Misty looked so confused. She was sitting there, all bruised and battered with police firing questions at her that she couldn't answer. May watched, interested.

Misty started to look tired. Then she just dropped off to sleep.

"Pika Pika Kachu pi Pikachu pika pi!" _What happened? Is Misty okay?_

"Pikachu, Misty's forgotten about us." Ash mumbled.

Pikachu and Togepi looked really confused so Ash explained, "She can't even remember her name, or who I am. She just knows that my name is Ash."

Togepi started to whimper. "Toge-toge-prii…" _WAAAA!_

"Hey Ash!" May ran up to them.

"Hello May," Ash grumbled.

May sat down next to him and edged herself over so close to him that she was almost sitting on Ash's lap. A little warning bell ran off in Pikachu's mind. _Pika pi pi kachu pika- Is May the one who did this to Misty?_

Pikachu frowned. _Pika Pi chuu- But impossible! She's not evil! Pikachu Pi Pika pi- She's taking this as an advantage though!_

Pikachu stood up, electricity surging from his cheeks. _Pika Pika kachu pi- I can't forgive her! _ Pikachu gave May and Ash a huge shock that sent them flying off.

"Why did you do that, Pikachu?" wailed Ash.

"Aaahhhhh!" May screamed.

May and Ash found themselves flying off. There landed somewhere near the hospital. May was lying on top of Ash. Ash found that he could barely move from that fall.

Misty blinked her eyes open. Brock was sitting at her side.

"Hi Brock!" she said brightly.

Brock looked surprised. _I thought that she couldn't remember anything._ "Hi," he said choosing his words carefully.

"You won't believe what happened to me when I was kidnapped," she sighed. "They-"

PLOP!

"Huh?" Brock and Misty looked out the room window.

"Hey isn't that Ash?"

Ash and May were lying on the ground, tangled up in each other. May looked like she was making the most of this chance. She was lying on top of Ash.

To Misty, it looked like they were making out.

Misty started to cry, "What are they doing? Why are Ash and May doing _that_? I thought he-" Suddenly Misty stopped mid-sentence.

Brock looked worried, "Misty, are you okay?"

Misty looked back at him with a blank stare. "Why am I crying? Who are those people making out outside anyway?"

Brock gasped.

"And who are you?"

"Get off me!" Ash said loudly.

May took a long time getting up. She helped Ash up. "Well what do you know? We landed back at the hospital!"

"There's Brock and Misty!" Ash got up and sped into the hospital.

May watched him go and shook her head. "Hi! Who are you?"

_What the? _May looked in the direction of the voice. Misty was leaning out the window with a bright smile pasted on her face. Brock was standing behind her looking exasperated.

"Er, I'm May!" squeaked May in a voice she couldn't recognize.

Misty being clueless scared her so much.

"Um, I have to go," she ran off.

"What's wrong with her?" Misty frowned.

Brock said, "Misty, I think you better get back into bed. You shouldn't be running around yet."

"Okay!" She got into bed, happy as Larry.

Ash ran into the room, face bright red and flushed. "Misty!" he gasped.

"Hi Ash!" she said. "How are you?"

Misty started to yawn and started to fall asleep. Brock and Ash held a quick hushed conversation in her room.

"She remembers you!" Brock whispered.

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes she does! She has this weird thing. She'll forget everything for ten minutes and then suddenly she'll return to normal. And when she's normal, all of a sudden she forgets everything again."

"What?" Ash cried.

"SHHH!" hissed Brock, "If you're here when she gets her memory back then you'll be able to talk to her!"

"Oh yeah!" Ash couldn't help crying out.

Misty stirred in her sleep.

"Shut…up…" Brock whispered. "She's really really tired."

They crept out of the room to give Pikachu the latest update.

Ash slammed his fork down during dinner. Brock, Max, May and Delia watched in surprise.

"I have to go see Misty RIGHT NOW!" he said. He started to get up.

"What?" Delia started.

"I'll explain," Brock offered.

Ash gave him a grateful look and disappeared out the door, Pikachu trailing at his heels.

Delia noticed the look May had on her face and sensed it. Something was about to go terribly wrong.

Misty was awake. She was sitting up in bed, poking at the disgusting stuff they called "dinner" that was served at the hospital.

BANG!

"Ash?" she questioned as she saw Ash climb in from the open window. "Why are you climbing in from the window?" she frowned.

"Because the hospital won't allow visitors at this time," he sighed.

"Oh…"

There was an awful silence. "Misty, do you remember me? Do you remember that we've been friends for ages and ages?"

Misty gave him a look that told him he was stupid. "Der!"

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. He went up to her and said, "Are you okay? Where were you? I was so worried? What did they do to you? I –"

Misty laughed. "I'm okay. But I don't really know what happened to me. I can just remember that someone in a long black cloak picked me up and dragged me away. And then they just asked me questions I couldn't answer. After that, I can't remember anything…"

"You can't?" Ash cried. "You've been gone for ages! They must've done something to you. Did they torture you or something?"

Misty went quiet.

"Misty?"

"Hello Ash! I'm Misty! It's so nice to see you again!" she cried happily.

Ash buried his face in his hands. _Not again._ He looked at Misty. "Misty, I came down here to tell you something. I wish I could tell this to the _real _Misty but she's disappeared again. Misty, I…love…you," he finished in a whisper.

Misty just stared. Then recognition came back to her eyes. Tears started to fall. She didn't say anything.

Ash crept out of the room. Just after he left. Misty whispered, "I love you too, Ash."

Then she buried her head with the covers.

**HELLO PEOPLES! That's chapter 4. It's not going too far right now because everyone said that I rush things so I'm going to take things slow! Hi Neo! Anyway, I'll be writing again real soon. It's the Term break and I have all the time in the world! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO EVERYBODY! Emichii here! Thanks! Someone gave me the idea that Drew should come back so that May wouldn't be lonely! Thankyou whoever that was. That was a great idea. So Drew is back! And it's just for you! HI NEO! **

**Don't forget to read and review! **

Chapter 5- A cat-fight with nobody

Misty frowned, deep in thought. _How come every single time I try to tell someone about what the kidnappers did to me, I'm interrupted? Is something trying to prevent me from telling? _

"HI MISTY!" Ash bounded into the room, with Pikachu on his head.

"Hi Ash," she said.

"PIKA PIKA PI KACHU PI!" _Hiya Misty! How are you?_

"Hi Pikachu," she watched Ash let out a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay, Mist?" he had a very worried expression on his face.

Sigh. How she loved it when he called her by her nickname.

"I'm okay. The nurses said that I'll be outta here soon. But I'm still pretty tired. And I can't remember anything I say sometimes." she frowned.

_That's because she's being two different people. _He thought. Ash smiled nevertheless. "Well, get well soon!" he said.

She smiled but the smile faded as she watched him leave the room. Pikachu waved to her and she waved back but she was starting to feel very disappointed. Ash was gone.

"Hi Misty!" May and Max were there to visit.

"Hi May." she replied. "Hey Max," she didn't really feel too happy to see them.

"I hope you're feeling better," Max said concerned. Then his face brightened. "Ash's mum told me to return this to you!" he gave Misty the pokemon in the egg shell.

"Toge Toge Priii!" _MISTYYY!_

The smile that spread across her face brightened up everybody's day. "Thanks!" she cried.

Max was looking uncomfortable now. "I… I think I need to go to the toilet." he stuttered.

May had been standing there, silent. Her arms were folded across her chest. _No wonder Misty makes Ash so happy. Seeing her smile is absolutely blinding._

May and Misty stared at each other. "Hey Misty," she started.

A little warning bell rang off in Misty's head. "Yeah?" she said cautiously.

May gave her a look that could've killed a lesser being. "I just want to tell you to stay away from Ash," she said. "He's mine. He likes me better than you anyway," she sniffed.

Misty retorted, "You wish. I know how it feels to like someone and how much it hurts if they don't return your feelings but I know that Ash loves me and I'm glad. He told me himself. He said that-"

"He said that he liked me," May lied. "So get your hands off!"

Misty stared.

"Okay? Never ever ever even think about him liking you because that's absolutely rubbish," May demanded.

Misty looked at her hopelessly with a funny look on her face, "Who's this we're talking about?"

May fell over, anime-style.

Misty laughed. She reached over and grabbed May's hand. She helped her up, "Whoever it is you're talking about must be really nice, and I hope that he likes you as much as you like him,"

May stared at her. _Whether she has or has not got her memories, she's always been so nice to me, and now I'm going to take Ash away from her. _She felt so guilty.

Misty smiled at her. "I wish I could get to know you better, May. Where are you from? Why are you here?"

May collapsed into an armchair. It was gonna be a long day.

_A few days later:_

Ash bounded into the house, "MISTY'S GONNA BE OUTTA THE HOSPITAL TOMORROW! YAAYYYY!"

Delia smiled at her son. "That's great, dear."

Ash ran up the stairs to his room, "I'm gonna get ready to leave, Mum. On my next Pokemon journey."

Brock was in the kitchen, washing dishes, "Really?"

"Yeah. But first I've got to find whoever took Misty. And they're gonna be sorry that they ever laid eyes on her."

"You call that a Pokemon journey?" Brock asked.

"Well, who knows what pokemon we'll see on the way. "

"True true…"

_Next morning: _

Ash is out of the house at 6am after he has woken everybody else up by yelling: "MISTY'S COMING OUTTA THE HOSPITAL TODAYYYY!"

Even Pikachu couldn't handle being woken up so early. It turned over and rolled off the bed, continuing to sleep- on its head.

"MISTYYY!" Ash burst into the room. His bright smile turned to wonder and a little bit of sadness too.

Misty was still asleep, snoring lightly.

Ash didn't know whether to jump at her and wake her up or to wait for her to wake up. He remembered that Misty usually got grumpy if she got up too early.

So he sat and waited, as patiently as he could for the love of his life to wake up.

When she did, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Huh?" She looked at Ash's thrilled face.

"Hey Misty, you're outta the hospital today!" he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, isn't that great?"

Misty smiled drowsily. "Yeah…" she repeated.

Soon after, Misty was outta there! Ash grabbed Misty's hand and led her back to his house.

"Huh? What?" she asked confused. Obviously, she was still exhausted.

Back at home, Ash jumped around crazily.

"C'mon! Let's go! Let's go!" he cried.

"Wait, Misty just got out of the hospital," Delia explained patiently, "She's not ready to go out on another journey yet."

"Still, I've never seen Ash so jumpy before," Brock said.

"Pika pi kachu pi pi… Pika pi kachu Pikachu?" _It's an improvement; don't you love it when he's happy?_

"That's true," Delia said slowly, "but I'd hate it if Ash got disappointed."

'What do you mean?" Brock asked.

Delia smiled sadly, "Never mind." She stood up, "Ash, dear, you can go on your journey now. Oh, but do stay for breakfast first… Have you packed yet? Do you need an extra pair of underwear?"

"MUM!"

Brock sighed with relief as the Ash he knew came back.

Pikachu looked at May warily. _Pika pi… I don't know…_

After stuffing themselves with as much food as they could hold; Ash, Misty, May, Brock, Max and Pikachu finally got out the door.

May, for one, was glad to be back on the road; but Misty? No, she couldn't stand the way Ash talked to her, how worried he was about her, how… disgustingly in love he was?

"Hey sis, you okay?" asked Max.

May ignored him. She didn't know that he knew that she liked Ash. And he didn't know that she didn't know that he knew about it.

"Where are we going?" she asked cheerfully, the question directed to Ash.

"We're going to find whoever kidnapped Misty," he said seriously.

May felt so sad, her heart throbbed again. She knew that Ash and Misty's love was so solid; she could never break it. She buried her disturbing thoughts deep inside and started to feel angry. _Why? How come all Ash ever talks about now is Misty? Misty, Misty, Misty! I hate her!_

Misty kept rubbing her eyes and yawning. She was so tired.

"Hey Misty, are you okay?" Max inquired.

Misty smiled in spite of herself, "I'm okay…" then she just collapsed.

"Misty?" On instinct, Ash reached over and caught her. He laid her down on the ground, against a tree.

Brock folded his arms, "I told you she was too tired to travel."

"I know," Ash gazed tenderly at the sleeping girl.

May clenched her fists. "I'm… going to be… alone for a while," she said and stormed off.

Ash and Brock didn't even look at her.

She cried, buried her face in her hands and hid behind a fallen tree.

_Why did it have to be Misty? Why couldn't it be me?_

"Stop crying, May. You look ridiculous. This isn't a soap opera, this is life."

"Shut up!" she said to whoever was talking to her. She wouldn't look at the speaker.

He reached out a hand and wiped away her tears. She looked at him, heart pounding.

"Drew?"

"Hello May."

The green haired guy cupped her face in his hands and pulled her closer, "Why do you bother crying over Ash? You know he loves Misty, you can't do anything about it."

May cried, "Yes, but-"

Drew pulled her close, and she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm making your shirt all wet." she sniffed.

"Doesn't matter."

He held her until she couldn't cry anymore. She pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, Drew, I"

Drew said, "It doesn't matter whether you're crying or smiling, just know that I'll always be here for you, just like the way Ash stands by Misty."

He got up to leave. May grabbed the end of his shirt, "Thankyou," she smiled through her tears.

Drew wouldn't let her see him blush. He turned away without looking back.

"It was nothing."

May watched him go, and suddenly felt so much better. She stood, wiped her eyes and headed back to the others.

She didn't see the little yellow pokemon watching her.

Misty was still asleep when she came back.

Ash was still there, never leaving her side.

"Oh hey May, you're back." Ash greeted her.

May smiled. _Yes, life would go on._

**Don't you just love the romance? Drew seems like Drew, but he's lost that competitiveness. But May's problems are not over yet, so don't go. She doesn't realise that Drew secretly loves her so keep reading and reviewing, everybody!**

**And you do realise that she has a major part in this fanfic?**


	6. Chapter 6

**YO EVERYBODY! Oh dear, I've been so busy working on Neominitails' fanfic that I need to work on mine in one day! NOOOO! DO you know how hard it is to finish someone else's fanfic- no offence, Neo; it's just difficult for me. **

**Okay, anywhizzles, here's the 6th chapter! Don't 4get to R&R! **

Chapter 6- The trail to nowhere

Misty followed Ash drearily. "Where are we going, Ash?"

Ash said firmly, "We're going to teach the kidnappers a lesson."

"… I mean, _where _are we going?"

Ash tried to smile. "Actually, um… I don't know."

Brock gave a yelp, "You mean we've been following you for these 20 minutes and you still don't know where you're going?"

May hid a smile. "Well actually, I was thinking that maybe we could try to follow Misty's trail. You know how she came out of nowhere, and how she disappeared? Yeah, well maybe someone dragged her into the forests next to the lake. And it hasn't rained since then; her footprints might still be there."

"But I _know _that I searched thoroughly for Misty when she was missing." Ash protested.

"Yeah, but you were looking _around_ the lake, you didn't wander into the bushland _next _to the lake!"

Misty was listening, but looked very confused. "Who are we looking for?" she repeated.

Ash tried not to cry. It really hurt him when Misty couldn't remember anything.

A Crobat was listening into the conversation. It had a recorder machine thing tied around its neck. It carefully recorded all of Ash and co's conversation.

"Hey guys! Look over here!" Max was shouting frantically.

Misty rubbed her eyes.

Ash grabbed her wrist, pulling her along and he and the others ran to Max.

"Look at this!" he cried. There was a trail.

It was from Misty's spot months ago. It looked like boot-prints. Very hard big boot prints. They lead off into the forest.

"Hey, Misty, do you remember someone with big boots carrying you away?" Ash asked.

Misty stared at him blankly.

"I guess not." Ash sighed. "Well, let's go."

The Crobat seemed satisfied. It flew off the branch of a tree it was perched on and went south, the direction of the trail, to report everything it had heard.

"Hey, do you think this is a trick?" Max asked. He was wearily trudging along Ash.

Ash shrugged. "I don't think so. This trail sure goes for a long time. I don't think someone would walk so far just to lead us off track."

Misty was asleep, draped over Ash's shoulders.

May was lagging behind them. She whistled to herself as she walked, lagging further and further behind. _I wonder where Drew went. Did he leave? But why was he here anyway, shouldn't he be in Hoenn? _

May stopped the gaze at the pretty patterns the sun made as it shone through the leaves on the trees. She daydreamed so hard she didn't know that the others had gone far away from her.

Crobat flew through the skies at a very fast rate. It slowed down when it reached the other end of the forest. In a glen- a part of the forest that had no trees in it, a figure ina long black robe awaited its return.

"You're back." he said.

"Cro… bat…"

"What have you got?"

He reached over and undid the recording device. He pressed the play button.

"_Where are we going, Ash?"_

"_We're going to teach the kidnappers a lesson."_

"… _I mean, where are we going?"_

"_Actually, um… I don't know."_

"_You mean we've been following you for these 20 minutes and you still don't know where you're going?"_

"_Well actually, I was thinking that maybe we could try to follow Misty's trail. You know how she came out of nowhere, and how she disappeared? Yeah, well maybe someone dragged her into the forests next to the lake. And it hasn't rained since then; her footprints might still be there." _

"_But I know that I searched thoroughly for Misty when she was missing." _

"_Yeah, but you were looking around the lake, you didn't wander into the bushland next to the lake!"_

"_Who are we looking for?" _

"_Hey guys! Look over here!" _

"_Look at this!" _

"_Hey, Misty, do you remember someone with big boots carrying you away?"_

"_I guess not. Well, let's go."_

"Wonderful work, Crobat." The figure stroked Crobat's tough purple skin. He rubbed his fingers gleefully. "All I need to do now is wait… and soon Ash will be defeated!"

He laughed and pulled back his hood to reveal a crop of green hair.

"What the?" Ash stared at the tracks. They eventually faded away, right at a fork in the path. "Which way should we go?"

"I think we should go right." said Brock.

"Nah, let's go left!" Ash said.

"Right!"

"Max, which way should we go?"

Max didn't answer, but Misty drowsily whispered, "Left."

They turned left and kept walking until the sky was starting to turn dark.

"Let's stay here for the night," Brock said. He thumped the cooking utensils in his bag. "I'll cook dinner.

Max whirled around to face Ash. "Ash!" he whimpered. "May is gone!"

**EMICHII HERE! Sorry that was such a short chapter, but I'm busy. I have to update every single one of my chapters every week faithfully- besides, I like the cliffhanger, heh heh heh…**

**Well, Whaddaya think? I like it, do you? Yes, the plot grows thicker. Ahem, who's the guy with the green hair? Yeah, there's a very likely suspect, he he…**

**If you wanna find out, you're gonna have to read the next chapters! Read and Review! Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emichii! HEY EVERYBODY! HERE'S THE 7TH CHAPTER! YAAYYY! Oh and I don't own pokemon how sad.**

Chapter seven- The guy with green hair

The guy with green hair laughed to himself and he thought about Ash and his friends slowly finding their way to him, where they would face their doom.

"Ha ha!" he laughed.

May realised with a start that the others were gone. She hurried through the woods, starting to panic. _Where were they?_

Then she heard maniacal laughter. Curious, she followed the sound and peeked through some bushes. She couldn't see the guy's face but she saw his back. He was wearing big boots and a long black robe and had green hair. She wondered why the figure looked so familiar but when she heard the sound of his voice, her heart froze.

"Ha, ha… Ash and his friends will soon be here and then they'll all die! HAHAHAHA!"

May's eyes widened. She sat down gasping. _That… that guy… that was Drew!_

Brock was sure that May would wander back to them by the morning so they settled down for the night. Everyone was sleeping soundly when Misty awoke and stood. She got up and being her forgetful self started to walk away. She heard crying and followed it to May.

"May?" she asked.

"Oh. Misty!" May smiled through her tears.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked.

"Um… look at that." May pointed through the bushes to where the green-haired guy's hideout was. Then May remembered that Misty had never seen Drew before. But she was mistaken-

Misty remembered everything again, as she had been doing a lot. "Oh, that's the guy Drew, right? He's your rival in all the Pokemon Contests. I watched them on TV."

May curled up into a tight ball, "Yes, I know, but he-he- he's EVIL!"

"What?" Misty asked cluelessly.

May rubbed her eyes. "He's evil. He wants all of us dead."

"Excuse me?"

Misty and May looked up in shock.

_Drew _was standing there, looking down at them.

"MISTY'S GONE!" Ash's yelling voice got everyone up.

"Again?" Max couldn't help adding.

Ash glared at him.

"And May's still missing," Brock frowned. "Could they have gone ahead without us?"

Ash did a dance of anguish. Waving his arms around he cried, "NOOOO! MISTY'S GONE!"

Brock patted Ash on the back. "Hey, settle down. They can handle it. They're smart."

Max rubbed his chin the way he had seen Professor Oak do it. "But May's not… exactly smart…" he couldn't help pointing out.

Ash grabbed him by the T-shirt so that he dangled there like a cat by the scruff of its neck. "I don't care," he hissed, "Misty's missing… AGAIN… so let's get going. And if they did go on ahead, then we better get moving too!"

Misty looked at the way Drew looked at May and it seemed to her that he was hinting something. Smiling, she started to creep off.

"Where are you going?" May cried, "Don't leave me here with some guy whose gonna kill us all!"

Drew was staring at her disbelievingly. _What are you thinking? I'd never kill you!_

Misty smiled. "I doubt it. I think you might just want some privacy."

The orange-haired girl walked off politely but she was actually thinking of eavesdropping on them.

"What on earth were you thinking, May?" Drew exclaimed. "Do you honestly think I would try to kill you all?"

May tried to avoid him.

Drew put his hands on her shoulders and stared at him with those eyes of his. "May, do you actually think I would kill you?"

May tried to squirm away. Drew was surprised to find that there were tears in her eyes.

She tried to push him away. "You're evil! You're trying to kill us! I saw you! I heard you! You and your Crobat are going to kill us! How could you make me believe all of that? I thought you were a friend… How could you?" she started to sob.

Drew kneeled down with her.

May looked away.

"May, I think that you imagined everything." He looked at her sincerely. "I would never kill you or any of your friends, rivals or not. May, I really care for you, I can't hurt you in any way because… I just really really… love you…"

May stared at him.

How could she have thought he was her enemy? Especially since he was there right in front of her, looking at her so sincerely?

Drew leaned in and then, briefly, for two seconds, time stopped as their lips met. When he broke off the kiss, May stared at him, her lips tingling.

He stood and said very sincerely, "Promise me, May. You'll never ever not trust me again. I would never kill you, May and you've gotta believe that. Promise?"

May nodded. _How could I have actually thought that? _

Drew smiled his mysterious smile again and disappeared in the trees.

May smiled as well, leaned back and closed her eyes. _This… this was love._

Unfortunately, Misty missed the show. She was too busy trying to find a good place to spy on them and missed the whole thing. Shrugging, she walked back towards wherever Ash and the others had camped last night.

Then all of a sudden she was pulled into the trees. "Hey what?" she cried.

All she could see was a figure in a black robe and she saw his face. _Drew? No, it can't be you! _But his face was set and his mouth in a grim line. His Crobat was perched on his shoulder looking like an eagle about to swoop on its prey.

Misty felt scared. She cried, "Hey, wait I've got a gun!"

He said nothing. Duh. What a liar, Misty, you don't have a gun!

Then she saw black. She was knocked unconscious.

No-one saw the black figure carry the girl away into the trees, leaving a track of big boot prints behind him.

Pikachu had hopped off ahead of Ash, Max and Brock. Ash told him to find Misty and bring her back immediately. So that's what he did. What an obedient Pikachu he was!

Pikachu sensed something. _Pika Pi? What's this?_

May was sitting down on the ground, leaning against the trunk of a tree, staring into space and looking dreamy.

Pikachu felt alarmed. _Pika pi pi pi Pika Pika kachu pi pika CHUU! She's so dreamy! She looks like she just ate something really nice!_

Pikachu couldn't help thinking, _Pi pi pika pi Chu! Was it miso soup?_

_PIKA CHUU! Did she eat Misty? Pika chu… Of course not!_

Pikachu ran to May. She was so spacey that she didn't even notice him.

"Pikachu pi kachu chu!" _Hurry up, Ash is waiting._

So Space-cadet May followed Pikachu back to Ash but Ash didn't look much happier. He was worried to death about his sweet Misty.

Misty blinked open her eyes. _Owww… my head…_

She felt like she had a hangover but she hadn't drunken anything for years.

She felt the back of her head. _That guy. Drew! Did he hit me on the back of my head?_

"EEEEKKS!" she looked at her left ankle. It was chained to the wall. She hadn't noticed before but she was in a grey cell. Chained to the wall.

She massaged her sore ankle around the chained area.

Leaning against the wall, she frowned. What had she gotten herself into?

**How are you all, peoples? I hope you liked that chapter. Dontcha think that my fanfic is improving so tremendously? I do. Don't forget to read my other fanfic! They're all great! HEY SAZ! Well I'll update next week! Don't forget to read and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! Hows everybody loving the AAML so far? But sob- it seems that some people don't read the author notes. WAAAHHHH! I just wanna be original! Okay everybody, here's the 8th chapter. Don't own Pokemon. **

Chapter Eight- bait

Misty growled at the black hooded figure. His cloak swished around him as he entered Misty's cell.

"What do you want?" Misty cried.

He didn't reply.

Instead, he proceeded to undo the chain around Misty's ankle. But before she could run away, he slid his arms under her knees and around her back and lifted her up.

"Eek! Let go of me!" Misty found herself being carried out but instead if to her freedom, she was chained up again at another wall. But she wasn't in a cell.

She was just chained to a wall.

Crobat flew menacingly over her head and then perched on his master's shoulder. He looked like a vulture.

Misty shivered.

The black-hooded figure sat majestically in a huge wooden chair and pulled back his hood. Misty's eyes widened as she saw his face. "Drew!"

"May, what's with you anyway?" Ash asked grumpily.

May was walking, looking spacey and everything. She was whistling happily.

"Ah, May look out!" Max suddenly cried and May crashed into a tree.

She sat up rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Ash looked down at her.

Suddenly she felt better. She still loved Ash even if Drew loved her.

He sat smirking at him, sipping his wine.

"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded.

He laughed, "How do you think I could catch the fish without the bait?"

She felt like growling.

He continued, "It took a lot of research to find out the best way to defeat Ash Ketchum. Its taken years actually. For years and years, I've been working on the perfect strategy. For years and years I've dreamt of this day." he laughed again. "And now today this dream is going to be reality."

"What do you want with Ash?" she cried.

He bent over her, teasing her. "Heh heh, you'll find out soon enough."

Misty grunted. She reached over to slap him but he shifted and laughed at her.

Then Crobat flew up to him a whispered. "Cro… bat… Cro… bat…"

He laughed and said, "Well, you're in luck, Misty, you'll get to see the unravelling of my magnificent plan! For Ash and his stupid friends are coming right this second!"

He grinned at Misty, showing his immaculate teeth. Misty grunted.

He tickled her under her chin. "But it really is a shame that I have to sacrifice this cute little kitty…"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Misty looked up as Ash and co. emerged from behind some bushes.

"Ash!" she cried out.

"Misty!" He ran up to her but Drew stood in front of him. "I've been waiting." he said.

May stared at him, feeling hot tears trickle from her eyes. "DREW!" She collapsed on the ground and buried her face. "How could you?"

_How could you say all that stuff to me and take my first kiss, when you were plotting all of this in the first place? I believed you Drew! I really did!_

"Misty!" He reached out his hand to touch hers but Drew roared, "No! You can't touch her! Battle me! I will prove that I am stronger!"

They all stared at him. He put his hands on his hips and smiled. "Well, I am the strongest obviously. Stronger than this punk!" he sneered and glanced at Misty. "What's so special about this guy anyway?"

Brock cried, "Why you-"

Crobat sent a supersonic attack at Brock and he keeled over.

Drew stood out among them and said, "I've been training for years and years and I've been dreaming of being the strongest but all everyone talks about is this prodigy named Ash from Pallet Town! You're only in the way, Ash! As soon as I destroy you and all your stupid friends they'll be no stopping me from being the strongest Pokemon Trainer in the world!" He paused and looked at Misty with a dangerous look in his eye. "But I might just spare this little kitty-cat…"

Ash reached at and punched him in the groin. "AH!" Drew stumbled.

"I told you to get your hands off her!" he shouted.

Drew stood and pulled out a poke-ball from inside his cloak. "Then battle me, Ash!"

He released his pokemon. "Go Salamence!"

The dragon pokemon appeared in a beam of red light. "Dragon Claw!"

Drew unleashed its attack so quickly that Ash barely had time to choose a pokemon. "I choose you, Pikachu!"

Salamence's attack came down hard on Pikachu. Pikachu managed to roll out of the way but his poor tail got smashed.

"PIKACHUUUU!" _OWWWWW THAT REALLY HURT!_

"Pikachu!" Ash and Misty screamed.

"Thunder!" Ash cried just as Drew yelled, "Fly!"

Pikachu's attack struck Salamence out. "Pikachu!" Misty reached out to soothe the injured pokemon but Drew stepped on her fingers.

Misty grunted.

"Go Banette!" Drew sent out the ghost pokemon.

"Go Torkoal! Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

"Banette, Shadow Ball!"

As Ash and friends were busy battling, May raised her eyes to the sky. "Stop you guys! Look! He's escaping!"

Drew was flying away on his Flygon. Banette was sitting on Flygon's back sticking out its tongue at them.

"MISTY!" Ash yelled.

Misty was there next to Drew her ankle still chained but this time Drew was holding the end as if she was on a leash.

"ASH!" she cried back. Tears were pouring from her eyes like rain.

Drew yelled back down at them, "If you want to see Misty again, you're gonna have to come and get her! I'll be waiting for our next battle, Ash!"

"MISTY!" Ash ran after the Flygon but der, it was too fast. Brock tried to comfort poor May and Max had to chase after panic-stricken Ash.

One day later after Ash had somewhat recovered from some minor injuries, he was up and running again. "We've gotta go rescue Misty!" he said.

"We have to get a helicopter! Does anyone have a helicopter?" Max asked.

"What about flying pokemon?" Brock suggested.

Ash jumped up and down in frustration. "I don't care! We've gotta go NOW! Quick! Who knows what that traitor could do to her?"

"Remember Winona's Skarmory?" Max asked. "It was massive and really fast. Too bad we didn't have a Skarmory."

Brock twitched when he remembered the beautiful gym leader. "Let's call her and see if we can borrow it!"

"Borrow a pokemon?" Ash repeated.

"Yeah, it's perfectly legal as long as we return it. Remember how Misty borrowed our pokemon for the Princess Festival?" Brock asked.

May stiffened, "You mean Misty won the Princess Festival thing?"

"Yeah! She was the best!" Ash said, cheered up. He started to run towards the nearest Pokemon Center so that he could use the phone. "That's why we've gotta get her back!"

May ran after Ash, thinking angrily, _I bet if I was in the Princess Festival then I could beat her!_

Brock stared at the beautiful gym leader at the screen of the phone. "Oh Winona!" he sighed.

Winona smiled brightly. "Hi Ash! And hi Max and May and um… what's your name again?"

Brock collapsed anime-style. "My name is Brock, pretty lady…"

Ash interrupted him. "Hi Winona! We were wondering if we could borrow your Skarmory? It's really really important. We promise we'll return it!"

Winona smiled again. "Well, okay but if you don't get it back by next week then I'll come and get you all!"

"Nurse Joy?" she addressed the nurse, "I'll send it over right away."

"Yes, of course, Winona."

The pokeball appeared and Ash grabbed it and held it above his head. "Thanks so much Winona!"

Winona smiled. "Look after it carefully!"

Ash and his friends raced outside and sent Skarmory out.

"Wow…" Max gazed at Skarmory's beautiful shiny steel feathers.

"C'mon, let's go!" He climbed up onto Skarmory's back and helped May up. May blushed as Ash's hand touched hers.

They whizzed through the air on their quest and all Ash could do was hope. _Please, please let Misty be okay!_

**Really dramatic, I know. I was gonna make Misty's shoe fall down and Ash was gonna catch it and cry over it but he already did that with Misty's jacket when she went missing the first time. Anyway, I really like it, I'm so proud of myself! And Drew, well, I'm not gonna tell you but it hasn't really been defined whether the green-haired guy is Drew or not, I'm just gonna call him Drew and try to trick everybody. You'll find out who he is in the next chapter! Haha! I'm gonna make you all wait! I'll update next week! Read and Review! Emichii!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey yo everyone! Emichii here! Well, you still wanna find out the green-haired guy who I'm callin' Drew for now so heh heh, I'm gonna trick everyone! HAHAHAHAHA! Ohhh, now I feel guilty… anyway here's the 9th chapter! And the real Drew will appear soon! ARGH DAMN! JUST GAVE IT AWAY! R&R!**

Chapter 9- Earthquake!

Ash was jumping all over poor Skarmory and Skarmory kept moving unsteadily.

"Hey chill Ash. If you keep making Skarmory nervous then it'll take forever to get to Misty," Brock said.

"I know! But we've gotta get there!" Ash tried to sit still but he was so stressed out that Pikachu finally had to paralyse him to keep him still.

Drew skirted around the rocky terrain looking for wild pokemon that he could use in his next contest. Then he heard the sound of a Skarmory's cry.

_Hey! It's Ash and his friends!_

Skarmory made a smooth landing and Ash jumped off, running up to Drew.

"Okay so I came now where's Misty? Give her back NOW! Oh and I remember, you want a pokemon battle so I'll kick your butt, Pikachu come here and shock Drew now and Drew you go and die!" Ash yelled.

Drew looked shocked. "What do you want, Ash? Have you been doing drugs or something?"

May cried from Skarmory's back. "Stop acting, Drew!" she cried out. "It's not fair to me, you know! How could you just betray me like that?"

Max and Brock stepped up next to Ash bravely.

"Well? Give Misty back already!" Max shouted.

"Drew, you're such a selfish bastard! And you've proved it so just give her back! And you've already hurt May what do you want now?" Brock swore.

May couldn't help wonder why Drew had such a shocked expression on his face. He was a liar, a deceiver, a traitor, why was she still falling for him?

"ASHHHH!"

The familiar voice made Ash gasp out loud. He looked up. And up and up.

On the top of a very stiff rocky cliff, Misty cried for Ash. Her ankle was still chained and the chains hurt her swollen ankle so much that blood dripped around it.

Ash looked back over at Drew and gave him such a contemptuous look that even May was scared. "Alright, Drew, so you've tortured me enough now just give Misty back!" he yelled.

Drew had just realised Misty was sitting on the edge of the cliff with her ankle chained.

"Hey, I didn't kidnap her!" he cried.

"So… you did come… Ash Ketchum…"

Another voice, sounding exactly like Drew's came from Misty's direction. May buried her face in her hands and let tears fall silently.

Another green-haired dude stood next to Misty, the chain clasped in his gloved hands. He pulled back the familiar black hood and stared at them.

Ash and friends drew back in shock.

"There… there are two Drews…" Max murmured in shock.

May, relieved by this news, flew into Drew's arms. (No, not the evil one!)

May was crying into Drew's chest and Drew shouted, "What do you want?" to the other Drew.

The other Drew snarled at the first Drew. "None of your business, _Drew. _I just came here to finish something I started ages ago."

Ash gaped at the two of them. "Hey, you know him?"

Drew shot the other guy a glare. "That loser up there is my brother… his name is Ned."

"Pikachu!" _I want Misty! _Pikachu bounded up the rocky terrain, trying to reach the red-haired girl at the top.

"Wait Misty, I'm coming!" Ash foolishly ran after Pikachu and tried to grope at the rock with his gloved hands, but der, he couldn't. He slid back down and looked at his bloody hands. "MISTYY!" He yelled to the sky.

Ash ran to the Skarmory and hopped on its back. "Skarmory! Fly up that cliff!"

Ned was watching all of this with great interest. When Skarmory landed on the top, he carelessly swung the chain around, dragging Misty along the rocky ground with it.

"OWW!" she cried.

"STOP IT!" Ash yelled. He ran up towards them just as Ned hurled the end of the chain off the end of the cliff. He hurled it with such great force that Misty felt herself plummeting down.

"MISTY!" Ash was about to stupidly jump down after her but Skarmory flew there as fast as possible to catch her… and just made it.

"Girafarig! Psychic!" Ned sent out the pokemon and Girafarig used Psychic and moved Misty back to the cliff. Girafarig bought her back two metres above the ground level and let go. Misty felt her back bleed as she hit the ground.

"MISTY!" Ash ran up to her but Girafarig used its physic attack to stop him. It lifted him up high and threw him back so that he hit a rock wall and slid down.

Ash groaned. His body felt numb.

"Snorunt!" he managed to send out his newest pokemon.

"Snorunt, Snorunt!" Snorunt did a little dance of joy.

Ned snickered. "Oh yeah, delightful… Girafarig, Psybeam!"

"Snorunt! Icy wind!" Ash commanded.

Girafarig was about to attack Snorunt but Snorunt quickly used Icy wind and Girafarig was soon frozen in a big block of ice. Girafarig was unable to battle so Ned sent out Hariyama.

"Seismic Toss, Hariyama!"

"Hari…ya…ma…" Hariyama picked Snorunt up and hurled it back against the rock. It slid down and landed upside down next to Ash.

"Snorunt, are you okay?" Ash asked.

Snorunt toppled over back onto its feet. "Snorunt!" it said determined.

"Blizzard!" Ash cried.

Snorunt used its biggest Blizzard ever and May clung to Drew tighter as the heavy snow fell all around them. It was freezing.

Unfortunately, the blizzard was so thick that Snorunt didn't see Hariyama coming at it with its tackle.

"SNORUNT!" Snorunt fainted.

Ash clenched his hands into fists. "Go Pikachu! Show it what you're made of!"

"Pika pi pika chuu!" _I'm on it! Grrrr…_

"Pikachu! Thunder!" Pikachu unleashed the strongest Thunder ever. The attack came down from the heavens and struck Hariyama out. The attack also made the rocky ground they were on unstable, and Max could see bits of rock already chipping off the sides.

"Careful, guys!" he warned.

"Whiscash! Come on out!" Ned yelled.

_That's a water type pokemon, isn't it? Well then Pikachu will have it dead in no time! _"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Ned nodded smugly. _Oh yeah, let him be a fool and tire his pokemon out._

Pikachu used a thunderbolt on Whiscash.

Nothing happened.

"What the?"

"Pika-pi, pi?" _Why didn't it work?_

Misty yelled from her slumped over position on the ground behind Ned, "Whiscash is part ground, Ash!"

From the sidelines, Brock added, "Electric attacks won't have any effect."

Ned smiled a sly smile. "Well, kitty, its time to say goodbye. Now, Hariyama! Earthquake!"

Misty shrieked as the earth beneath her started to rumble.

"It's gonna collapse!" Drew yelled. He motioned for Brock and Max to get out of the way and carried May out.

The rock beneath them was already really weak from the Thunder, another attack and it could not stand it. The ground was shaking hard and cracks started to appear everywhere.

Ned laughed and stepped majestically onto his Salamence, which hovered above in the air.

"Ash!"

Ash got up as best as he could and ran to Misty, holding her tight. "It'll be okay." he whispered but the ground was shaking so hard it was getting hard to hold on.

Misty started to panic as the ground cracked beneath their feet and without warning the ground split a crack right between them separating them.

Ned stood on his Salamence and watched the ground beneath collapse.

**YAAAYYYY! Chapter 9 is done! And 2 more chapters to go! Yeah, dudes, this fanfic is quickly coming to an end soon! Read and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**EMICHII! YAAAYYYY! Oh here's the disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon ok? Anyway, this is Chapter 10… and the end is coming soon… too soon….**

**YO SAZ! Read and Review! **

Chapter 10- Fight to the death!

The dust cleared slowly.

Brock, Max, Drew and May waited impatiently for the dust to clear. _Please let Ash and Misty be okay! _

Brock was worrying majorly. How could anyone possibly survive _that_?

Ned stood on his Salamence, smirking. He watched the dust clear smugly… then his eyes widened in shock. _No, it's impossible! How could it be?_

Ash stood triumphantly in the midst of the signs of destruction around him. In the cracks and rocky mess around him, he stood firm with Misty in his arms.

His hair was dusty and messy, his face was scratched, bruised and bleeding, his hands and gloves were bruised and ripped and he looked like he had seen a ghost, but he was there.

Ned frowned in disbelief at the boy. He didn't understand. How'd he survive?

But Ned didn't give up. From up in the air, he called out, "Hey Ash, I see that you're a lot tougher than you look… but I'm not feeling sorry for you, you're gonna die! So then I can become the best Pokemon Master in the world!"

He stepped down from Salamence onto a rocky platform and called, "Go Salamence, finish them off once and for all!"

May covered her eyes and let out a little squeak. Ash had no pokemon left. Pikachu must've fainted in that last attack.

But… "Pika-piii…" The weak but promising voice of the pokemon rose from the ashes. Pikachu stood in front of Ash and Misty.

No. No. He would fight. Pikachu was defiant. He would fight to the last for his master and Misty.

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Salamence's attack missed Pikachu but it struck the ground harder, while Salamence was recovering from the pressure, Pikachu came down on it with Iron Tail.

"Oh!" Max winced as the ground shook harder again.

"EEEKK!" shrieked May. The ground split right down the middle this time, Misty flew out of Ash's arms in the pressure as if the Earth itself was trying to separate Misty and Ash.

"Argh!" Ash hit the ground hard. He was so weak he couldn't even get up, let alone stand on his feet.

"Ash…" Misty murmured.

She reached out for Ash's hand but Ned roared, "One more time, Salamence…DRAGON CLAW!"

May turned away from them and felt the tears fall silently. Even Brock couldn't bear to watch. There was no way they could survive this attack now that they were so weak.

"PIKA-CHUUUU!" _I won't let you! _

Just as Salamence came down with a huge Dragon Claw, Pikachu leapt out and gave it its best shot. The Thunder attack shock Salamence and Ned hard.

Salamence fainted and Ned collapsed on the ground, on his knees.

"Huh?" Max wondered.

Brock's eyes sparkled in amazement. "Wow, Pikachu finished them in one shot… I thought Ned was too strong for Ash and Pikachu to beat."

Drew marvelled in wonder. "No, that's not it. It wasn't because of the attack. It was because of Pikachu's heart. Pikachu gave its best attack ever because he loved Ash so much, he wouldn't let Ash or Misty get hurt."

May looked over at Ash. Ash wasn't even moving.

Misty crept over to Ash. "Please… Ash…" she shook him softly. "Ash… wake up…"

"Please…" Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "Ash…"

Misty leant over Ash's still body. Her tears dripped onto his face.

May rubbed her eyes. _Ash can't be dead._

"If you die, I'll never forgive you, Ash…" Misty said angrily in her tears.

May noticed something odd. "Hey… look, Ned's up to something."

Ned was still in his crouching position but he looked like he was furious, about to strike.

"Pikachu… Pika…" _Wake up Ash!_

Misty blinked her tears away as she bent over Ash's motionless body.

May watched anxiously. Drew held her tight.

Then Misty kissed Ash gently on the lips.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" Ned's angry voice startled them. He was charging them. Running at Misty, who was kneeling at Ash's body.

"EEEKKKS!" Misty screamed.

"NO WAY!"

Suddenly Ash was up on his feet.

Misty had covered her eyes as Ned ran at her. When she opened them she realised that Ash was up. He was standing there defiantly, blood running down the side of his mouth. He had fended Ned off.

Ned was back on the ground but jumped back up. "Maybe you've beaten me in terms of Pokemon, but I'm still gonna be the Pokemon Master, cuz you're gonna die!"

He ran at Ash again and let fly with a series of fast paced punches.

Ash managed to dodge several of them but got battered with the rest of them. He struck back with a massive flying kick that sent Ned flying off.

Misty, on her knees with her teary eyes wondered. _Where did Ash learn to fight?_

The next 10 minutes, Ash and Ned both fought hard.

Then when they were both exhausted, Ash a lot more than Ned was, Ned gave Ash a devastating blow to the head.

Pikachu winced. _Pika piii…ooh that gotta hurt._

Ash stumbled, got back on to his feet and wobbled. He paused to soothe his poor head. The small pause cost him. Ned took this opportunity and went at him with a flying kick of his own, sending Ash flying back and crumpled there on the ground.

To Misty's shock, Ash sat up, got up and let himself be hit by Ned over and over. Misty couldn't even see Ash's expression, he was just standing there, head bowed, hair covering his eyes and letting himself be beaten up.

_Ash, why are you letting him hit you? What's wrong with you? Fight back! Just don't let him hurt you! _Misty watched in horror.

As Ned was just coming at him with his finishing blow, Misty ran up to them in front of Ash and shouted, "NOOO!"

Ned's blow hit Misty instead of Ash and it really set off Ash. In fury, he took Ned to the ground so that he was unable to move on the ground.

Ned was slumped over on the ground, face to the ground.

Ash and Misty stood in front of him, glaring at him.

"Well…" Ned said in a cracked voice, "you win… finish me off then…"

Silence.

Then… "No."

"What?" Drew cried. "He tried to kill you and you're just letting him off like that?"

Ash nodded firmly. "I think he learnt his lesson."

He turned to Ned and said, "It you wanna be a Pokemon Master like me, you have to earn your way through. Don't go around killing your rivals just to win. Don't use your Pokemon for bad stuff and don't kidnap people either. "

Brock frowned. "I really don't get you Ash. You're really letting him get away with that?"

Ash grinned weakly. "Not exactly. We might just give him the Team Rocket treatment… Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Ned went flying off.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty cried in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he smiled.

Brock said, "We better get you two to the hospital and get you patched up."

"Are you really sure you're okay?" Misty asked again, seeing Ash limp as he walked. "And that is an extremely big bump on your head…"

"I'm okay, I really am-"

Then Ash passed out.

**What a way to end a chapter! HAHAHA! Anyway, don't worry, Ash is in safe hands. Yup… everybody… sniff… the next chapter is the last one… wahhhh! **

**Read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Pokemon and I actually don't know who does. Who created the original Pokemon Manga, anyway? Hey anyone read Den Geki Pikachu? The library only has the Japanese version so I couldn't understand anything. Ha-ha… This is the last chapter. WAAHHHH! Read and Review! Emichii!**

Chapter 11- Together Forever!

Misty didn't leave Ash's side.

He'd been stuck in the hospital for a week now, and she stayed with him.

"Oh hi Mrs Ketchum," she said.

Delia smiled at her son and Misty, "Well I think Ash is doing all right so far."

Ash was up too. He grinned. "I guess that means I can go on my next adventure."

Delia started to cry, "Oh my baby, you've grown up so much. What am I gonna do without you. I can't believe it's time for you to leave again."

Misty and Ash had weird sweat drop things on their faces.

"Eh?" Delia turned back to Misty and Ash and laughed nervously. "Oh don't mind me. Ash, you'd never be able to settle down on one place when there's more stuff to do in _the_ next region."

Then the nurse came in and she said, "Ash, I think you're ready to go now."

Delia burst into tears.

Misty smiled weakly. "Are you really going again, Ash?" she whispered.

Ash nodded. "Yeah."

"You'll come back, right?"

"Yup."

Silence.

Max looked at Ash. "Um, Ash… I've decided. I'm not gonna go with you to the next region… cuz I want to stay here with Professor Oak."

Ash nodded. "Er… that's okay."

May clung onto Drew's hand. "Um Ash…"

"Yeah."

"I really wanna tell you that… I've had this really big crush on you…"

Ash was starting to look a bit nervous.

"But don't worry," she said quickly, "because I know that you really really love Misty and I think I've got Drew now so… you don't mind if I go with Drew to train for our next Pokemon contest, do you?"

Ash scratched his head thoughtfully. "No… but Brock, you are gonna come with me, please?"

Brock looked sheepish. "I just wanted to go back to Pewter city and see my siblings and my dad."

Ash shifted his backpack from on shoulder to the other shoulder. He looked at the sky which was already high in the sky, indicating that he should get a move on.

"Well… I guess I should go now, huh?"

Misty stared at him, eyes teary.

Ash looked at her hopefully. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"WAAHHH!" Misty flung herself at Ash and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm gonna miss you soo much!"

_You've been such a good friend  
I've known you since I don't know when  
We've got a lot of friends,  
But they come and go  
Even though we've never said it,  
There's something that the two of us both know  
_

Ash said bye to everyone and started to walk into the distance, something he regretted having to do every single time he finished his visit.

Delia pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and blew her nose. "My little Ash… all grown up… WAAHH!"

_  
Together, forever no matter how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more_

Misty watched forlornly as Ash started to walk away.

_  
Always gone that extra mile  
Depended on you all the while  
Even in the good and bad times  
You will see  
From now until our journey's end  
You know that you can always count on me_

"Do you really have to go?" she whispered to herself.

No answer.

Ash's figure was slowly disappearing far away.

_Together, forever no matter how long  
from now, until the end of time  
we'll be together and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more_

Misty burst into more tears. __

No matter where our destiny leads  
I'll be there for you, always come through  
and that you can believe.

_Together, forever no matter how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more_

Misty, in a great rush, grabbed her backpack and Togepi and took off after Ash. Delia blew her nose, "Aww… that's so sweet…"

"ASH! WAIT UP!"

Ash turned. Did he leave something behind?

Misty ran up to keep up with him. "Ash, I'm coming with you."

And then Ash broke into the biggest grin that made his cheeks hurt. "Of course."

So then they went into the distance for their next adventure.

Together.

Forever.

_Together, forever no matter how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more_

Together Forever.

**THE END! **

**Emichii: YAYYY! You know the whole point I named this fanfic Together Forever was because of the songfic at the end. I've been planning this ending for months. And now its all done. WAAHHH! It's so beautiful! **

**If anyone wants to hear Together Forever, purchase and listen to the Pokemon CD- 2 B a Master. **

**Or you can go to and listen to the long list of songs in the drop down menu on the right. Misty's song is in there too. **

**Well… that's all there is…**

**WAIT! To thank everybody for reading this, I'm giving you an exclusive review of my next AAML! Consider yourselves lucky. This will be out next week. **

**It's called Winning Ash.**

**And don't try searching it yet. I told you, I'm putting it out next week. **

**May loves Ash and to win his heart, goes to Misty for help.**

**Misty agrees to help without hesitation. But as she does, she can't help falling in love with Ash herself. **

**It's genre is Humour and Romance. And I hope you'll all read it! **

**I know, isn't it just original? Read and Review!**

**Oh… waahhh… this fanfic is finished. BYE PEOPLES! **


End file.
